Kendrick Treharne/Full History
His Story Once upon a time, such a cliché way to start a story really, but then again when it comes to Greek myths, most mortals think just that, a fantasy. Brynn Treharne grew up in what most might consider the perfect loving and accepting Welsh family there could be, but Brynn was nothing like her siblings and parents. Where they were sensible, Brynn loved to mimic and mock others. Where they were honest, Brynn relished in blaming others for things, sometimes she'd even make things up just so she could blame someone for something. Where the others were kind, Brynn loved to openly ridicule anyone and everyone around her. Her parents always hoped this would be a phase, and I suppose on some level she did become mildly more mature about her ways as she grew up, and eventually found a job in the book publishing world. She was good at her job, earning lots of money, but she also had a reputation for being so brutally honest, that a rumour circulated she even drove one aspiring author to jump off a 20 story building. This eventually drew the attention of Momus, for clearly obvious reasons I shouldn't have to state here, unless of course you're a complete nitwit. Brynn would of course, not be easily won over, even if Momus was disguised as an amazingly handsome author, but he complimented her so personally he refused to give up. I mean, it's not every day Momus meets a mortal so much like him, he kept coming in to see her with draft after draft, and time and time again she mocked and ridiculed his writing, sending him away, always turning down his advances. Finally after about a year of this continuing off and on, she finally gave in and agreed to a date, if he promised to stop brining her such rubbish trash he was trying to pass off as "writing". I'm sure you can imagine, all the things a woman like this will find wrong with a man, and she never held back telling Momus. She mocked his choice of restaurant, she blamed him for picking such an awful night for a date as it was storming out, and she ridiculed his choice of food. At this point you might wonder why on earth a Greek god would put up with such a clearly spiteful awful woman, but it was Momus after all. I mean really if I have to tell you why Momus likes ridicule, than clearly you have no business being here, so just run along and find someone else to badger. After what most would consider a failed date, enough alcohol had been consumed, that one thing led to another, and Momus ended up back at Brynn's flat. Of course ultimately the ridicule didn't end there, so it's amazing that a child could possibly be conceived afterwards, but it was that very night that Brynn became with child. Of course she wouldn't know this for a good month later, and when she realised what had happened, and told Momus, who was still coming around occasionally. By this point, even Momus was a bit relieved that he could finally have a decent excuse to stop coming around, and told her the "truth" about himself and the other Greek gods. Now I always imagine when some people here this story from their "lovers", they maybe stare in shock, or disbelief, but no Brynn actually had the gall to mimic and taunt him, outright laughing at how preposterous a story it was. Realising that she was clearly as stubborn as he was, he simply left her with a key to a safety deposit box, with instructions that only their child would be allowed to use the key, when they were 12 years old. I don't want to bore you with the next 12 years, sufficed to say a son was born; she named him Kendrick, and chose to raise him as a single mother. She was so good at her job she eventually opened her own Publishing company and made loads of money, enough to keep Kendrick in boarding schools. It was at these boarding schools that Kendrick met Lionel Astor. Being a child of Themis, Lionel being friends with Kendrick was a bit of a contradiction, but somehow Lionel tolerated Kendrick and Kendrick learned to deal with Lionel's serious side. At 12, Kendrick received a letter from a bank, regarding the safety deposit box, along with the key. As his mother was rarely around, he had their driver take him to the bank, where he found a letter opener shaped like a small dagger, a note going on about him being a demigod or some such nonsense, and a map to some camp in New York. He tossed the note and map, but kept the ornate letter opener, as he thought it looked kind of "interesting". It wasn't more than a few months later when he was in the library at the boarding school, when a massive dog came barging in through the doors and straight for Kendrick, he ran at first but was quickly cornered and all he had on him was that fancy letter opener. He pulled it out desperate, and suddenly it was a full blown sword. Everything was a blur, but ultimately somehow, he managed to walk away with a few scratches, mostly thanks to having lessons in duelling with swords, that the school taught. Two years passed, boring mostly, absolutely nothing of consequence to report, until one day when he was hanging out with Lionel, and they were both attacked by some type of hideous creature with croan like features. Lionel's father was a bit more believing in the Greek stories, and made arrangements to allow Lionel to attend this American camp in the summer, Kendrick was still sceptic, but Lionel was his friend, and according to some guy with furry legs, he himself was also a "demigod", so he figured why not tag along with Lionel. History with Daughter For the next few years, Kendrick's eyes were really opened to this world, and though he kept his ridiculing ways, he matured some, and I guess for lack of better words, he became a tad better-rounded in his personality. Though fighting through the war helped some, but he came out of it surprisingly less bitter than Lionel did, at least at first. At 18, after having saved a child of Tyche during the battle of Manhattan, he suddenly had Tyche's gratitude. At first she found his personality a bit abrasive, but he was charming in his own way, and always planned such perfect dates, she agreed to go out with him. A one night stand was all it took, and a few months later, she showed up at his college with a baby girl. Kendrick had no idea what to do at first, but despite his many character flaws, one thing he couldn't bring himself to do, was give her up for adoption to some mortal family that would have no idea what they were getting themselves in to. So he named her Hermione, and called her his good luck charm. Until he graduated university, she was raised mostly be nannies. Upon graduation, he took up employment at his mother's publishing company, to which he was the only heir. He followed in his mother's footsteps and was so like her, many of the employee's at the company would joke behind their backs that he was a male version of Brynn. For years he would help his mother continue building on their very successful publishing company. Though he was always very busy, and ridiculed almost everyone, he grew to have a rather love/hate relationship with his daughter. On one hand he would come across with such stinging criticism that it would bring Hermione to tears, but other times when she did well he would reward her with anything she wanted. She was trained to understand what monsters were very young, for even though they didn't sell her yet, they did smell her father. It was during these years that Kendrick grew to realise just how unfair the gods rules were, how unfair a life it was that demigods were forced to lead. The bitterer he grew about the gods, the more it rubbed off on Hermione. Under Kendrick's training, by the time she was 12 and the monsters could smell her on her own without her father around, she was already able to take down the smaller monsters like hellhounds, alone, though not always without injury. Tyche sent Kendrick a letter, urging him to send Hermione to camp, as he himself had gone, but the idea seemed unpleasant to him. At camp she'd be trained by strangers he didn't trust and quite possibly put in harm's way over petty squabbles and errands the god's might have. He refused, and recently found himself back in contact with his friend Lionel from boarding school, who had been in England on what he claimed were "errands" and that he couldn't say more. Lionel told Kendrick all about the Broken Covenant, Heinrich and the faction that Lionel and his brother James had started. Kendrick was immediately sold on the idea, his only concern was school for Hermione, but Lionel assured him that they could arrange something at the Sanctuary. He spoke with his daughter about it all, and as he had never been silent about his issues with the god's rule and pettiness over the last few years, what loyal daughter wouldn't follow her father across "the pond" and to this Sanctuary located somewhere in the Blue Mountains. It sounded way more fun than boring boarding school at least, and more freeing than the stories she'd heard about camp. Lionel promised them both a place in his faction and gave them directions; they arrived a few weeks later. Category:BachLynn23